superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Physiology
The power to use the abilities of fairies. Variation of Fair Folk. Also Called * Aes Sídhe/Aos Sí Mimicry/Physiology * Fae/Faerie/Faery/Fata/Fay/Fee/Fey Mimicry/Physiology * Fairy Mimicry * People of The Mound * Shee/Sídhe/Sìth Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a fairy, a being that is either nature spirit, elementals of air, or something completely else. The way this power manifests varies greatly, but among the possibilities are pointed ears, unusual coloring (hair, skin and/or eyes), animalistic features (horns, animal ears or eyes, tail, antennae, etc). Others change their size, manifest sigils over their body, ethereal glow or no changes at all: fairies are among the most variable known beings. In moral scale, users can be good or evil, but are most commonly neutral. For practical reasons fairies can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Ethereal Fairies are often both the most powerful and ancient fairies, in some ways closer to sentient concepts representing aspects of nature than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Physical Fairies aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of fairy stock have this variation. Note that fairies of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Fairies are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Applications Ethereal Fairies *'Twilight Physiology:' Possess the supernatural body that is natural for a being of Light and Darkness. **'Ethereal Form:' Gain the form of a powerful ethereal being. ***'Energy Perception:' Possess the power to see all the energy that surround you. ***'Extrasensory Perception:' Posses senses that surpass those of normal people. ***'Supernatural Condition:' Possess the superior Physical/Mental attributes of a super being. ***'Immortality:' Go without the need for food, water, and air while becoming immune to things such as disease. ***'Omni-Shifting:' Wield limitless shapeshifting abilities. ***'Possession:' Enter a targets body to control them for any purpose ***'Quintessence Force:' Generate a limitless amount of energy for almost any kind of use. *'Twilight Magic:' As ethereal beings that exist outside those of Light and Dark, wielders can control the ethereal energy that exists between both forces. **'Ethereal Manipulation:' Have Master-level control over the "Universal Element/Energy". ***'Mana Manipulation'/'Life Magic': Control the mystic force found in every form of Life and Creation. ****'Dimension Magic:' Control Dimensional Energy for many uses. ****'Energy Matter Manipulation': Possess a Transcendent level of control over a supernatural substance that works as both Energy and Matter. ****'Space-Time Magic: '''Command the energies of Time and Space. ***'Conjuration:' Create/Summon anything the wielder desires. ***'Resurrection:' Wielder can resurrect any desired target. ***'Subjective Reality:' Control the border that exists between Fantasy and Reality. Physical Fairies *'Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition:' Possess physical attributes that surpass normal humans.. **'Enhanced/Supernatural Agility:' Gain enhanced ability to perform feats of super speed and reflexes. **'Enhanced/Supernatural Dexterity:' Make quick and precise movements in almost any situation. **'Enhanced/Supernatural Durability:' Become impervious to most forms of harm. **'Enhanced/Supernatural Strength:' Gain enhanced strength. *'Malleable Anatomy:' alter the body to a limited degree. Spiritual Fairies *'Cosmic Awareness:' Have the mind become one with the universe. *'Empathy:' Be able to perceive the emotions of others. *'Energy Magic:' Generate/Control multiple forms of energy.at a high degree. **'Absorption:' Absorb different forms of energy for defense or recharging purposes. **'Barriers:' Set up energy shields that are nearly impenetrable. **'Blasts:' Project energy blasts that can level a whole city. **'Constructs:' Create a number of constructs that can assist in any situation. *'Enhanced Condition' or' Supernatural Condition:' Gain superhuman attributes that surpass mere mortals. *'Invulnerability:' Become nearly impervious to any type of harm. *'Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting:' Alter the body to help with stealth or offensive situations. *'Spirit Physiology:' Possess the physical form of a powerful Spirit. **'Illusionary Magic:' cast powerful illusions that seem nearly real **'Intangibility:' Phase through object and avoid attacks with ease. **'Magical Flight:' Defy gravity and fly at speeds of sound. **'Magical Telekinesis:' Psionically manipulate structures at an advanced level. **'Magiportation:' Transport to a far location with merely a thought. **'Possession:' Enter a targets body and control their actions. Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones faeries may have: *'Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality or Immortality' *'Extrasensory Perception' *'Fairy Aura' *'Fairy Dust Manipulation' *'Magical Flight' possibly with 'Magical Wing Manifestation' *'Mage Physiology' *'Magic' **'Abjuration' **'Energy Magic' **'Fairy Magic' **'Illusionary Magic' **'Magical Telekinesis' **'Mystical Healing' **'Space-Time Magic' **'Wish Granting' *'Magical Energy Physiology' *'Magical Enhanced Physiology' *'Magical Entity Physiology' *'Mental Magic' **'Confusion Inducement' **'Dream Magic' **'Sleep Inducement' *'Misdirection' *'Nature Channeling' *'Nature Magic' **'Environmental Magic' **'Elemental Magic' **'Plant Enhancement' **'Weather Magic' *'Shapeshifting' Variations Fairies are highly variable and many are completely unique, but several broad groups exist: '''Forest/Sylvan Fairies' Include Leshy/Leshachikha/Leshonky (male/female/child), Wild Men/Women: often have some animal or plant-like features, may be solitary or form their own communities. They are powerful and territorial. *Animal Magic, Confusion Inducement, Illusionary Magic, Plant Magic, some can use Weather Magic. Most powerful may have Forest Magic. Little People Include Leprechauns, Pech, Pixies: small but with startlingly broad magical powers. They often form small communities and enjoy tricking mortals, especially if they are drunkards, bad tempered, lazy or proud. *Nature Magic, Confusion Inducement, Illusionary Magic, some can fly with or without magical wings. *Leprechaun Physiology *Pixie Physiology Mountain Fairies Include Gwyllions, Knockers, Korreds/Korrigans (male/female), Mimi, Vila (Wila, Wili or Veela): relatively human-like fairies dwelling on and in mountains and hills. Territorial but may be willing to make a deal with respectful mortal. *Earth Magic, often Air Magic for those who don't live underground. Most powerful may have Cave Magic and/or Mountain Magic. Water Fairies Include Asrai: often female and quite willing to mate with mortals: several families claim one in their ancestry. *Water Magic, many can use Sound Magic by singing or playing an instrument. Some can use Weather Magic over the body of water they reside. Most powerful may have Lake/River Magic or Ocean Magic. *Undine Physiology Other varieties include: *Banshee Physiology *Cat Sìth Physiology *Fairy Lord Physiology *Fairy Dragon Physiology *Dullahan Physiology *Glaistig Physiology *Nuckelavee Physiology *Peri Physiology *Sprite Physiology *Tooth Fairy Physiology *Transcendent Fairy Physiology *Yōsei Physiology: Yokai Physiology Associations *Ascended Physiology *Celtic Deity Physiology *Elf Physiology *Fallen Physiology *Fair Folk *Fairy Morphing *Fairy Soul *Goblin Physiology **Gremlin Physiology **Hobgoblin Physiology **Redcap Physiology *Imp Physiology *Kobold Physiology *Mage Lord Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Primordial Mage Physiology *Pukwudgie Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Tenshi Physiology *Transcendent Mage Physiology *Trickster *Troll Physiology *Will-O'-The-Wisp Physiology Known Users See Also: The Fair Folk and Our Fairies Are Different. Folklore/Mythology *Aos Sí (Celtic Mythology) *Fairy (European Folklore) *Peri (Persian Mythology) *Leshy (Slavic Mythology) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities